


👑Birthday Party👑

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), NCIS
Genre: Cake, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fun, Party, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Allison and Max are setting up Dani's surprise birthday party where everyone will have fun Will there be a first kiss? and Which Couple?
Relationships: Dani Dennison/Timothy McGee, Ellie Bishop & Anthony DiNozzo, Emily Binx/Jethro Gibbs, Max Dennison & Allison Watts





	👑Birthday Party👑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abigail_Cowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/gifts).



Allison, Max, Emily, Gibbs, Tony, Ellie and Tim are planning Dani's surprise birthday party, she is really excited but all the parties she had always turned out disastrous, she always cried cause none of them had gone right. They are hoping this one turns out better than the other 7 birthdays she has had.

While Dani is resting, they are getting everything set up, with her favorite theme, she loves everything Halloween especially the decorations, and gifts, they put the gifts, drinks and cake on the table, and wait for Dani to come downstairs so they can start the party.

"Everything is ready the games are set up" Allison said.

"Yeah, the drinks, and gifts are already on the table" Max said.

After they got the games, favorite drinks in the cups, and plating set up, they look up at the top of the stairs and see Dani walking down in her favorite Halloween outfit, smiling, hoping this party turns out better than the other 7 that had been worse.

Dani walks over to Allison, Max, Emily, Ellie, Gibbs, Tony and Tim hugging them, then looks at her favorite theme, decorations, gifts, drink, but doesn't see the cake yet.

"Happy birthday Dani" Allison, Max, Emily, Tony, Gibbs, Ellie and Tim said.

"Thank you so much" Dani said.

They played party games but she lost to Allison, Max, Emily, Tony, Gibbs, Ellie and Tim, which she really didn't care about.

After they played party games, she started opening gifts, and put them in a pile but Tim carried them into their room so she can look at them later if she wanted too. Finally the cake came out it was her favorite Halloween Black Velvet Birthday Cake with 8 candles on it for her to make a wish.

"Happy Birthday to You"  
"Happy Birthday to You"  
"Happy Birthday, Dani"  
"Happy Birthday to You"  
"How old are you now"  
"7 more candles to light"  
"On your Halloween Black Velvet Birthday Cake"  
"Hope all your wishes come true"  
"Now let's celebrate" Allison, Max, Emily, Tony, Gibbs, Ellie and Tim sang.

Dani made a wish, blew out the candles, took the candles out of the cake, cut the cake, gave Allison, Max, Emily, Tony, Gibbs, Ellie and Tim a piece then enjoyed the cake, cleaned up all the mess, and put the leftover cake in the fridge for the next day.

Dani and Tim finally have their first kiss in front of family and friends. Allison, Max, Emily, Tony, Gibbs, and Ellie cheered.

They all went to bed and slept until morning, She had the best birthday ever.


End file.
